musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Ja Rule
miniatur|Ja Rule mit [[Jaid Barrymore im Februar 2005]] Ja Rule (* 29. Februar 1976 in Hollis, Queens, New York City, als Jeffrey Atkins) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Ja Rule steht für 'J'effrey 'A'tkins 'R'epresents 'U'nconditional 'L'ove 'E'xists. Karriere Schon früh begann Jeff sich mit Rap zu befassen und schrieb mit 16 Jahren seine ersten Texte. Seine ersten Erfahrungen im Rap-Busisness machte er bereits 1994 bei TVT Records (den späteren Label von u.a. Lil Jon) mit Chris Black (später Jodie Mack) und Nemesis (später O-1) in einer Formation namens Cash Money Click. Obwohl zahlreiche Songs aufgenommen worden sind, wurde ein Album (welches den Namen "Est. Since '93" haben sollte) nie veröffentlicht. Anfang 1996 trennten sie sich dann schließlich auf Grund der Nichtveröffentlichung. Er arbeitete am Anfang seiner „Karriere“ mit Produzent Irv Gotti, dem späteren Gründer von The Inc. bzw. Murder Inc. zusammen, der ihn an Lyor Cohen vermittelte. Dieser war Präsident von Def Jam, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt (1996) unter anderem DMX und Jay-Z unter Vertrag haben. 1999 erscheint das Debüt-Album Venni Vetti Vecci von Ja Rule. Das Album wurde ein recht großer Erfolg. Mit Titel wie Holla holla und Kill 'em all machte er nicht zuletzt durch die tatkräftige Unterstützung von DMX alias Earl Simmons, E-Dub aka. Erik Sermon und Jay-Z alias Shawn Carter auf sich aufmerksam. Mit seiner zweiten Soloscheibe Rule 3:36 gelang ihm endgültig der Durchbruch im Rap- und Musikgeschäft. Von diesem zweiten Album verkaufte Ja Rule vier Millionen Exemplare. 2002 spielte Ja Rule neben Paul Walker und Vin Diesel im Hollywood-Streifen The Fast and the Furious mit und lieferte auf seinem Album Rule 3:36 den dazugehörigen Soundtrack mit dem Titel Fuck you! Seine Single The Reign wurde 2003 ein großer Erfolg. Trotzdem schwand sein Ansehen im Rap-Geschäft immer mehr. Folge waren Streitigkeiten mit bekannten Persönlichkeiten wie Eminem, 50 Cent, Dr. Dre und DMX. 2004 veröffentlichte er sein sechstes Erfolgsalbum R.U.L.E., wonach das Best-of-Album Exodus kam, das aber keinen Erfolg hatte. Im Jahre 2002 spielte er an der Seite von Steven Seagal in dem Film Halbtot mit, der komplett in Berlin entstand. 2003 folgte eine Nebenrolle in dem Streifen Scary Movie 3. Außerdem war er 2005 im Film Back in the Day in der Hauptrolle als Reggie Cooper zu sehen. Im September 2007 wurde Ja Rule von der Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation (GLAAD) für seine homophoben Äußerungen in einem Interview, „dass Homosexualität Amerika schade“, heftig kritisiert.„Homo-Gruppen kritisieren Hass-Rapper“, Queer.de, 17. September 2007pasu: Gay & Lesbian Alliance reagiert auf Ja Rule Statements, wildstylemag.com, 17. September 2007 Ja Rule wehrte sich später in einem weiteren Interview und sagte, er sei missverstanden worden.pasu: Ja Rule wehrt sich gegen Kritik nach homophoben Statements, wildstylemag.com, 27. September 2007 Diskografie Alben * 1999: Venni Vetti Vecci * 2000: Rule 3:36 * 2001: Pain Is Love * 2002: The Last Temptation * 2003: Blood In My Eye * 2004: R.U.L.E. * 2005: Exodus (The Best Of) * 2008: The Mirror Singles * 1998: Grand Finale (feat. DMX, Nas und Method Man) * 1999: Holla Holla * 1999: Daddy's Little Baby (feat. Ronald Isley) * 2000: Between Me and You (feat. Christina Milian) * 2000: Put it on Me (feat. Lil' Mo und Vita) * 2001: I Cry (feat. Lil' Mo) * 2001: Livin' it Up (feat. Case) * 2001: Life Ain't A game * 2002: Always on Time (feat. Ashanti) * 2002: Down Ass Chick (feat. Charli Baltimore) * 2002: Thug Lovin (feat. Bobby Brown) * 2002: Rainy Days (feat. Mary J. Blige) * 2003: Mesmerize (feat. Ashanti) * 2003: The Reign * 2003: Clap Back * 2004: New York (feat. Fat Joe und Jadakiss) * 2004: Wonderful (feat. Ashanti und R. Kelly) * 2005: Caught Up (feat. Lloyd) * 2007: Body (feat. Ashley Joi) * 2007: Uh Ohh (feat. Lil Wayne) * 2007: Sunset (feat. The Game) * 2007: Judas * 2007: Father Forgive Me * 2007: Style On 'Em * 2009: Fly (feat. Vanessa Camargo) * 2009: ''Hollywood * 2011: Im Here (feat. Mariya) Sonstige * 1994: Cash Money Click (Ja Rule, Nemesis & Chris Black) - 4 My Click (Featuring Mic Geronimo) b/w Get Tha Fortune'' * 1998: Can I Get A… (Jay-Z) * 1999: Dru Hill feat. Ja Rule - You Are Everything * 2001: I'm Real (Murder Remix) (Jennifer Lopez) * 2002: Rainy Dayz (Mary J. Blige) * 2002: Down 4 U (Irv Gotti) * 2000: Boyfriend, Girlfriend (BLACKstreet feat Janet Jackson, Ja Rule & Eve) * 2007: Imagine Remix (Busta Rhymes feat Snoop Dogg und Ja Rule) * 2007: One Blood Remix (The Game feat. Ja Rule, Jim Jones, Cam’ron, Snoop Dogg, Chamillionaire, Twista, Nas, Fat Joe, T.I., Jadakiss, Lil Wayne, Fabolous, Juelz Santana, Rick Ross, Kurupt, Daz, E-40, Bun B, Slim Thug, Young Dro und The Clipse) * 2009: Young Niggaz (Guap Boyz) * 2009: The Mirror (als Download) Filme (Auswahl) * 1999: Ghetto Superstar * 2000: Turn it Up * 2001: The Fast and the Furious * 2002: Halbtot – Half Past Dead (Half Past Dead) * 2003: Scary Movie 3 * 2003: Pauly Shore Is Dead * 2004: The Cookout * 2004: Shall We Dance * 2004: Back in the Day * 2005: Das Ende (Assault on Precinct 13) * 2010: Wrong Side Of Town Nachweise Weblinks * JaRule.com * Murder Inc. Online * Ja Rule bei Urban.de * Biografie bei laut.de * * Rubrik=artist|ID=p366173|NurURL=ja}} Ja Rule im All Music Guide (englisch) }} Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1976 Kategorie:Alle Artikel